b96fandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Vladinskovich Paranix
Harry Potter and the Vladinskovich Paranix is a book written by Bagel1999 based on the works of J.K. Rowling. Chapter One: Fading Scar Harry's scar was fading away. He noticed it ever since the death of Voldemort. But he was scared that Voldemort would rise from the dead and try to kill him once more. Ginny, his wife, told him that he was not in danger and would be safe with her. But the comfort that Ginny gave Harry was useless. He spent nights sweating and crying himself to sleep. Harry decided to talk to Ron and Hermione about it. And fast. He packed a bag with bottles of Butterbeer, packs of Chocolate Frogs and books on prophecies, jinxes and hexes. He packed them in the boot of the car and then he was off out on the road. Harry's car was a plum-coloured BMX Series 1. It rode with grace and the car's acceleration rocketed through the road like a tiger ready to pounce at a deer. In his car, Harry looked out his window and he saw a strip of smoke in the sky. He thought it was a burning plane, but then he saw it turn the other way and then stopped when it reached halfway through the first strip. Then it turned right. And then made another medium-sized strip diagonally. Harry made out that it was a letter 'H'. Then a letter 'A' was written. It was obvious that somebody was writing Harry's name in the clouds. But who? Voldemort had been killed 19 years ago. Harry pulled up at a rusty, smelly gas-station with flies buzzing around a green Porta Potty and stared at the message. He looked down for a split-second and saw a figure in a black cloak. 'No,' Harry whispered. 'Not after nineteen years. I thought all was well!' He started to sweat again so he wiped it off of his forehead, but he felt something thick. Something un-diluted.'' Then, that something trickled down his nose. Harry looked at his hand and saw blood. His scar stopped fading and started bleeding. He looked at Voldemort's silhouette. It got closer than before. Harry ran back to his car and drove at full speed. He was hyperventilating rapidly. He was so petrified that he accidentally broke the speed limit while driving. But thankfully, no speed cameras were in that region. Nor a police station. He arrived at Hermione's house still hyperventilating. He pulled out three Chocolate Frogs and three bottles of Butterbeer and several of his books and then he ran towards her door bashing on it crazily. He had no patience. His scar was bleeding even harder. Hermione opened the door and Harry accidentally whacked her in the nose with his fist toppling him and Hermione over. 'Sorry,' Harry said hurriedly. 'Haven't got the time to apologise!' Hermione frowned. 'Hermione,' Harry continued. 'Get Ron and bring all of you books down stairs.' Hermione did as she was told but she notice the blood on Harry's head. Hermione rushed to her cabinet and got out her First Aid kit. 'Here,' she said. 'take out the bandages and the ice pack and don't do anything else after that. I'll treat you after I get Ron.' Hermione helped herself to a Chocolate Frog and ran upstairs into Ron's room where he was sleeping. Harry heard what seemed to be a loud thud on the ceiling. It was Hermione pushing Ron off his side of the bed. Harry then saw a green, blinding strike of light and a deafening shrieking sound entered Harry's ear-drums. That same ghastly figure walked into an open door in the kitchen. That figure held out a wand. A wand larger and more menacing than any wand. Harry's scar started to prickle and bleed even more. A low, hollow voice yelled unsatisfyingly, ''''AVADA KEDAV-' '' ''' 'HARRY!' Hermione screamed interrupting the voice. Harry blinked and the figure had shape-shifted into a spider. 'What's that noise?' 'Nothing,' Harry replied stepping on the spider and stomping on it's deathbed menacingly. 'Everything's fine.'